


[PODFIC] Jack and Daniel Snippet

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/15889">Jack and Daniel Snippet</a>, the 8th story in the Retrograde series, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ">LtLJ</a></p><p>   <i>Jack and Daniel discuss supply problems for Atlantis</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Jack and Daniel Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jack and Daniel Snippet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



A podfic of the 8th story in the[ Retrograde series](../series/455), [Jack and Daniel Snippet](15889)

Length: 3:00 minutes

  
Listen right here!  


Download link (right click and save) [Jack and Daniel Snippet.mp3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/lird/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BJack%2Band%2BDaniel%2Bsnippet.mp3)


End file.
